


Find Happiness In Misery (Originalshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Red goes to Mount Silver and after a year, contacts Green again.





	Find Happiness In Misery (Originalshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> this is crap but i love them so have it. song title is from i don't care by fall out boy because i was too petty to go searching for a better song 
> 
> green is boy and blue is girl, btw. 
> 
> originally written: 09/21/2017

"It's not like it'd be a bad idea!" Blue cried, glaring at Green as she argued with him. The gym leader refused, shaking his head. 

"Of course it is. You know he doesn't want to see any of us," Green argued back. He knew he was right; it's probably one of the reasons Red left. "You know he doesn't care."

Blue was silent after that, her eyes wide as she looked at Green. She relaxed after a moment and reached into her jacket, pulling out an envelope. She handed it to Green. 

He gave her a perplexed look, wondering how this could relate to their conversation. He ripped it open and pulled out a line less piece of paper with writing on it. 

As he read it, he was slowly reminded of the real reason why Red had left. He would always say there was no more for him to do, and unknown to everyone but him and Green, had fallen into a dark depression. The only thing keeping him afloat was Green, who promised he would always be there. 

That is, until Red disappeared, with only note of where he was going and not to follow him. 

And Green remembered being so mad at him. He remembered hearing the news from Red's mother and silently hanging up the phone, before punching hole after hole into his wall, crying as he did so. 

During Red's depression, he became everything to Red. Those two did things that friends probably shouldn't have, but he didn't care. He thought he was everything to Red. 

"See! He contacted you, after a whole year! Isn't this great?" Blue asked, a big smile on her face as she watched the gym leader. 

He didn't looked at her. "Get out."

Blue's smile fell. "What?" she mumbled.

"I said get out," Green said stiffly, the letter tight in his grip. He tried not to cry; to make Blue leave so he could do it in peace. He's pretty sure the only person who'd seen it was Red-

"What the fuck, Green!" Blue yelled, still not taking a step back. "You can't just kick me out! What do you think gives you the right to kick me out?!"

Immediately after that, Green had let out a loud sob. Blue's face fell as he held the letter in one hand, the other covering his mouth as he kept crying, shoulders shaking. 

"P-Please," He tried to say, tears slipping into his mouth with a weird salty taste. "G-Get out."

This time, Blue did. And as the gym doors closed behind her, Green crumbled to the ground, the letter flying as he sobbed. 

.

Green didn’t tell Blue what was in the letter. Nor did he tell her he was going to visit Red like he'd asked. It'd taken him a week before he decided he could do it. The hardest part wasn't the mountain, but Green was afraid that actually seeing his friend would break him apart. 

Nevertheless, he'd closed the gym for the day and headed out early. He'd planned to there by ten and head out by six at the latest, if all goes well. 

It was quite a trek, really. Green didn’t know how Red could do it. But he trudged through, climbing through the mountains and snow until he reached a path to a dead end. 

This had to be where Red was. 

Green walked down the path slowly, the snow storm up here being worse than anything down the mountain. He reached the entrance of a small cave, where he saw a few necessities. "Red?"

"Pika!"

Green turned and was able to catch the Pokémon, looking down at him. He smiled. "Long time no see, little guy. Is Red nearby?"

Pika turned and Green followed his gaze, eyes wide and body freezing as he saw Red standing right in front of him. Pika jumped out of his arms and ran further into the cave, leaving the two alone (excluding the howling snowstorm outside the cave.)

"R-Red," Green mentally cursed himself for the stuttering, but Red only smiled down at him. Green smiled back slightly before speaking up, more confident this time. "Still not speaking?"

Red shook his head, seeming a little reserved about the speaking matter. However, he grabbed Green's hand and led him to a small part of the cave where two thick blankets were. They sat on one and pulled the other over their laps, backs against the cave wall. 

"Thank you for giving me the letter," Green said, before saying a follow up comment. "Thank you for contacting after- a year?"

Red only bumped their shoulders, so he kept talking. "Blue ended up getting it and we argued about it." Green hesitated before he leaned his against Red's. "I ended up crying after I read it to."

Red looked at him with surprise, but Green couldn't see it. He kept talking, needing to tell him everything. "I got so mad after you left. Ask grandpa and he'll tell you exactly how many holes I made in my bedroom wall, really."

Red rested his hand on Green's knee from under the blanket, hoping he would understand he was sorry.

Green pulled away to look at him. "It was really hard," he stated, voice quiet. "You had become a lot to me and you suddenly disappear? I thought you hated me, and I still think you do a little."

Red shook his head. That's not what he intended at all. He had to get away from everything; and sadly, that had included Green. It was a sacrifice he didn't want to make but was willing to. 

Green noticed. "I know you didn't mean it Red, but my mind is a little fucked up like that. 

"I just missed you so much Red," he said, voice shaking and trembling but he ignored it. "I just realized how soft I've come over the years, jeez. This is your fault."

Red grinned at him. He knew that he'd rubbed off Green like that, and having it been a year since he's seen him made him miss how softer Green became after he left. 

Green was looking at their covered laps when he continued. "I love you." He paused, nodding. "I've never said that and it feels right to say I love you-"

Red tapped his knee to try and grab his attention, but Green ignored it, still speaking. 

"I know I shouldn't say that after a year because you probably don't return it-"

Red tried shaking Green's knee but it still didn't work. 

"But I have to tell you. One whole year it's been. You probably haven't thought about me let alone love me-"

"Green."

Said boy shut his mouth,  _ finally _ , and stared at Red in shock. The voice was a little raspy and croaky, but it was still the same voice Green hadn't heard for a long time. He was surprised by it, as well. "Red-"

"I love you too," Red said, clearing his voice afterwards, getting use to the speaking. "So kiss me already."

Green hesitated for a moment, as if scared that kissing Red would wake him up from this wonderful dream. In the end, he leaned over slightly and pressed his lips to Red, shocked at how cold they were. 

He pulled back before Red could respond. "Fucking cold," he grumbled, and Red laughed loudly, the sound echoing around the cave. He was still laughing when he kissed Green. 


End file.
